<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovingly? by DeVloer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813437">Lovingly?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer'>DeVloer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on that Tommyinnit among us stream with pokimane, It's really not that bad, Its Just A Game, Killing, Light Sadism, Minor Violence, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Impostor (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us), Theyre all still friends dont worry, that one clip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Schlaaatt, why did you murder Tubbo?"</p>
<p>"You should've seen the look he was giving me..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, platonic!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovingly?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt's footsteps echoed through the cafeteria, trying to catch someone who was going to electric to fix the lights. He had seen both Tubbo and Scott walk into shields, so they probably would go from North, right into his hands.</p>
<p>How Schlatt had managed to survive this long, he had no idea. In his opinion, he was one of the worst impostors ever. Most of the time he just tried to make the others laugh by making jokes and playing bad ironically. </p>
<p>Well, this round he tried to be a bit more serious, but his fellow imposter Tommy got voted off within the first round because he was being an idiot, so Schlatt didn't stand much of a chance anyway.</p>
<p>He perked up at hearing metal clanging, feeling the vibrations on the raster. Sure enough, a little yellow astronaut with a bouncing gold crown appeared from the corner, heading straight his way.</p>
<p>Of course, Schlatt realized as he silently watched the other get closer with no intention of stopping. Tubbo isn't able to see anything with the lights off, he's going to bump right into him.</p>
<p>As predicted, it didn't take long before Tubbo, with squinted eyes, walked straight into Schlatt's chest.</p>
<p>"Wah-" The teen quickly stumbled back, glanced up and making eye-contact, his eyes widening. "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, Schlatt!"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry." Schlatt just shrugged, a fake smile plastering over his face. "I can't see anything either, it's just the stupid lights."</p>
<p>Tubbo giggled, and Schlatt's smile slowly curled down. It won't be long before the lights are fixed, he needs to hurry this up.</p>
<p>"I hate it when it's dark, do you know how many times I've stumped my little toe already? By the end of this, it's just gonna be broken!"</p>
<p>Schlatt chuckled dryly, taking a small step forward. "Now don't tell me your afraid of the dark, Tubbo."</p>
<p>The other scoffed, apparently not noticed Schlatt was getting closer. "No, of course not! I just don't like it, that's all."</p>
<p>Schlatt just stepped closer, raising a hand to lay it Tubbo's shoulder. "Good, good. Cause, y'know, there are many other things you should be scared of, Tubbo..."</p>
<p>His voice deepened, and he felt the other's muscles tensing up underneath his fingers. Tubbo took a step back from him, but only met his back with the wall of the cafeteria, cornering him in place.</p>
<p>"You know what you should be scared of?" The tone was dark, threatening, and he lifted his other hand, this time placing it closer to the other's throat. Schlatt watched with light amusement as Tubbo's eyes seemed to enlargen, a pair of big, nervous pupils staring back at him.</p>
<p>"Sch-Schlatt?" Tubbo breathed out, his adam's apple bobbing up and down slowly. Schlatt merely chuckled, leaning his face in further as he moved his other hand around Tubbo's neck as well, not squeezing tight enough to close his airway, but definitely enough to be slightly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"...Good answer."</p>
<p>Then he snapped the other's neck.</p>
<p>Tubbo's eyes lost their usual twinkle and he crumbled to the floor. Schlatt took a small step back, glancing at the lifeless body as if it was a piece of art he was admiring. But his attention was torn away when the lights flickered back on, and he glanced up.</p>
<p>Scott stood in the hallway from weapons, his eyes darting back and forth from Tubbo's corpse to him, and Schlatt pursued his lips.</p>
<p>Whoops.</p>
<p>The familiar alarm rang through he spaceship, and Schlatt felt himself get teleported to the main table, the other astronauts all standing in a circle.</p>
<p>"Schlaaatt." Scott grinned at him from the other side of the table. "Why did you murder Tubbo? I caught you red-handed!"</p>
<p>Schlatt held his expression neutral, he already knew he was getting voted off this round, might as well make some of the others laugh. "I have a very good explanation for this."</p>
<p>The others now laughed as well, obviously believing Scott immediately. Schlatt had already been suspicious last round.</p>
<p>"Tubbo just stared at him lovingly and it was like he just shot the puppy!"</p>
<p>"Lovingly?" Schlatt crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "You should've seen the look Tubbo was giving me, he had it comin'."</p>
<p>Laughter burst out around the table, and Schlatt let a tiny smirk past his lips. It always felt good when a good joke was made and the others responded well to it.</p>
<p>Soon the votes started rolling in, and every one of them appeared above his head, even his own.</p>
<p>He merely shrugged, already walking up to the airlock. "At least Tubbo is dead, that pleases me greatly."</p>
<p>More people laughed, and soon Schlatt felt his body get launched into space as the white letters appeared before the ship.</p>
<p>SCHLATT WAS THE IMPOSTOR</p>
<p>DEFEAT</p>
<p>Everyone got teleported back into the lobby, along with the dead people, and the usual "good game" and "Tommy you suck" rang around the room.</p>
<p>Schlatt glanced around. Tubbo hopped out of his chair, his crown slightly lopsided as he clenched his fists.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea of how terrifying Schlatt is?!" The younger yelled loudly, his eyes wide as some people let out a giggle. "He took his time killing me! He fucking smirked before he snapped my neck!"</p>
<p>This time, Schlatt chuckled too, walking over to the other. "Sorry, Tubs. You're just more fun to kill than the others."</p>
<p>Tubbo just giggled and looked up at him with playful eyes. "You psychopath..."</p>
<p>"No harsh feelings right?" He smiled.</p>
<p>The other rolled his eyes but smiled back. "Right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk what this is lol. I got inspired by the short among us clip in the "Jschlatt bullying Tubbo for 4 minutes", the endings not that great.</p>
<p>Hope you like it and have a nice day my sweets!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>